Momakase
)https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ベイマックス_ザ・シリーズ |aliases = Crazy Knife Lady (by Hiro) Mommykase (by Megan) |sex = Female |race = Human Mutant (briefly) |likes = Being the best, stealing, winning, precision, graphene, revenge |dislikes = Aunt Cass, losing, being doubted, Big Hero 6, Karmi |occupation = Ninja thief Sushi chef |status = Alive |affiliations = Mr. Yama (formerly) Alistair Krei (undercover) Food Fight Obake Di Amara |debut = Big Hero 6: The Series *"Food Fight" |voice actor = Naoko Mori |designer(s)= Jose Lopez, Sylvia Filcak }} Momakase is a professional thief and sushi chef that appears in Big Hero 6: The Series as a recurring villain. Background Momakase's family inherited a pair of Daishō swords throughout generations until her father was threatened by gangsters, being forced to give the swords to them. This marked Momakase's personality and made her determined to not let anyone push her around ever again. She then became the self-proclaimed best chef in San Fransokyo, who reigned champion of the underground cooking competition Food Fight. She also became a known thief, even being on Mr. Frederickson's criminal data, famous for being extremely dangerous and highly skilled with blades. Due to her reputation, Mr. Yama hired her to steal from Alistair Krei's safe. Personality Being a professional thief, she is very analytical and precise in executing her plans. However, because of her love of winning, she is arrogant and condescending, treating others as beneath her and will fly into a fit of rage if she loses. Momakase is also backstabbing and greedy for when she stole the second half of the anti-gravitational device for Yama, she betrayed him and took the device to sell for an even higher profit. Also a result of her arrogance, Momakase is very peculiar of how her sushi is eaten and gets annoyed when people don't prepare or eat it properly. One of her signature "moves" is slicing most things in the scene after her heists so that when someone goes to investigate, they see the things fall apart. Upon escaping from prison following her defeat by Big Hero 6, she learned their identities thanks to Obake, also joining forces with him to take revenge against the superhero team. She remained loyal to him, despite his wicked plan involving to blow up the city. In spite of her typical backstabbing and ruthless nature, Momakase is shown to have a sense of gratitude, helping Big Hero 6 escape from the police as thanks for Hiro helping her retireve her families's lost swords. She is also shown to have a sentimental side, spending the better part of her life trying to recover her families swords purely for their sentimental value, even describing them as more valuable to her than anything in the world. Appearance Momakase has a slender figure, fair skin, red lips, and green eyes. She has long black hair with blue streaks, tied back, and wears a black-and-blue, short-sleeved chef-style uniform. When she is on a heist, she wears her hair spiked up, and dresses in a black-and-blue ninja-style jumpsuit along with a blue eye mask. After she was mutated by Di Amara, her eyes became slit with yellow sclera and gained the ability to pronounce sharp graphene-claws from her hands. She progressively mutated into a feline-like form, which involved her skin turning gray, her hair and eyebrows greatly extending to resemble a mane, developing thick lining around her eyes, and growing sharp canine teeth. Powers and Abilities Momakase possesses many skills common amongst Japanese ninjas, as well as some typical ninja weapons. *'Master Acrobat:' She can leap across buildings and do flips with ease. *'Cooking skills:' As one of the best chefs in San Fransokyo (or the best according to her), she undoubtedly possesses amazing cooking skills. She also used this skill to complete her heist job by disguising as a chef to infiltrate Krei's office. *'Sword Mastery:' She uses a set of graphene knives and katana as weapons, skilled enough to throw them with precision at people or things, usually in a non-fatal way. The unique feature of graphene being extremely sharp makes this even more dangerous. As a mutant, Momakase briefly gained new abilities: *'Claw extension:' After being mutated by Di's biochip, Momakase could extend her fingernails into claws with the same properties as her graphene blades. She lost this ability when her biochip was deactivated by Bessie in "City of Monsters, Part 2". Equipment *'Graphene knives:' Momakase's choice of weapons are graphene-bladed knives, which she uses for both cooking and combat. She has different types of knives, and they can slice through solid objects in an instant, and are so thin they can only be seen from a side angle. She used a wired knife to break into Krei's office. Since the Food Fight rules force the loser to lend their knives to the winner, Aunt Cass is supposed to own the ones she used for cooking now. However, they are not seen in Cass's knife collection from previous wins or anywhere else, so it's unknown if she got them or not. Momakase got another set thanks to Obake. *'Graphene katanas:' She used one while trying to retrieve the second half of the gravitational disruptor. However, Hiro took it and used it against her. She leaves it at Krei's office but later obtains more. *'Smoke bomb:' Used after her encounter with Hiro, Baymax and Wasabi to escape unseen. *'Poisonous fish:' Used to incapacitate Krei and Yama. She claimed the poison is not from the fish itself but added by herself. *'Graphene shard:' Obake gave it to her in order to escape prison and join forces with him. *'Invisibility mask:' Made by Hiro using Flexible Display Technology to help Momakase steal from Yama's safe after Hiro was blackmailed by Momakase. *'Daishō swords:' These antique blades were Momakase's family heirloom. As she has not utilized them in combat (presumably because of her intimacy with the blades), it is unknown what their capabilities are. History Season 1 Momakase was hired by Mr. Yama to steal a prototype Gravitational Disruptor from Alistair Krei. In order to steal it, she worked for him as a sushi chef, being suggested to him by his people as 'one of the best' chefs in San Fransokyo, which she later clarified as being the best. She served him sushi with a special toxin, getting upset when Krei excessively dipped it in soy sauce. After eating it, Krei asked if the fish was the one that's poisonous when not cooked properly, and she took offense for doubting her skills. Still, the fish made its effect on Krei, but Momakase assured it was the toxin she added what poisoned him and not the way it was cooked. Krei tried to call for help with his cell phone but Momakase threw a knife at it. She then stole the device from his safe, not knowing it was only half of it and left after she sliced Krei's desk, clothes, and a glass of water, which only fell apart later when Big Hero 6 arrived to attend Krei. Returning to her office located in the underground cooking competition, she met with Yama to give him the anti-gravity device and get paid, but Yama looked at his blueprints and saw it was just one half of it, thus refusing to pay and telling her to call him when she had the other half. Momakase decided to betray him and instead sell the whole device on the black market to the highest bidder. She returned to Krei's office to search for the other half and was ambushed by Hiro, Wasabi, and Baymax. She easily defeated Baymax by slashing his armor with her katana. Hiro grabbed the katana but she used her knife to fight him. Wasabi intervened, only for Momakase to corner him and destroy his blades. Despite the short fight, she was impressed by their skills and succeeded in stealing the device, leaving by using a smoke bomb as well as slicing the shelf behind them which also fell apart moments later. Back at her office, she called Yama (who now offered to pay her double) only to let him know about her change of plans, poisoning him with sushi. She told her guards to take him home and eventually give him the antidote. She then noticed Aunt Cass in the cooking ring, who had recently become a fighter in the competition and so far was undefeated. Determined to defend her title as a reigning champion, Momakase decided to challenge Cass. When the competition began, she cheated by making Cass trip over and subsequently tried to sabotage her dish multiple times, although most of her attempts actually resulted in Cass's favor. During the competition, Big Hero 6 entered her office to retrieve the gravity device and fought her guards. They defeated the guards and Wasabi took the device. Momakase noticed the ongoing fight and rushed to deliver her plate to the competition judges, then dropped a net over Cass so that she couldn't deliver hers. The deadly thief then went into her office and fought the team, pinning Fred against a wall with her knives and trapping Honey Lemon in her own foam. She kicked Wasabi and made him drop the disruptor, which was accidentally turned on and made everything in the office and the cooking ring to turn blue. Thanks to the anti-gravity effect, Cass freed herself from the net and delivered her plate to the judges in time, winning the competition. Angry at the announcement, Momakase attacked her while floating. As the former champion lunged toward the new champion, Cass threw the previously used net toward Momakase as Hiro deactivated the disruptor, resulting in Momakase being trapped in the net. Momakase later appeared in the news when Krei ordered to arrest her. Aunt Cass, unaware that she was so dangerous, watched the report with Hiro, who praised her for standing up to her. She returns in the episode "Fan Friction". Following her defeat, Obake disguises himself as a prison guard and gifts her a graphene shard while on her cell, to let her escape and become his ally. Momakase runs through the streets at night, but word of her escape quickly spreads thanks to Bluff Dunder, and she is chased by Baymax and Hiro. Obake helps her by sending a Micro-Drone to attack Hiro but is crushed by Baymax and Momakase manages to escape. She meets with Obake at his lab but is still doubtful of his intentions. Obake then reveals he is also plotting against Big Hero 6 and shows her his entire research on the team. Momakase then agrees to work with him, and Obake gives her a scan-jammer so that she cannot be tracked down. The heroes go back to the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab and attempt scanning for her since Baymax has her data, but are unsuccessful. Then they decide to search for the graphene's heat signature and find she is hiding at a SecuriTech facility. The Big Hero 6 go to SecuriTech but find she has already left, then see she is running away and Go Go chases her, using skills she learned from Karmi's fan-fiction of Big Hero 6. Both girls engage in a short fight, but Momakase slices Go Go's discs and outrun her. At SecuriTech, the rest of the team see that Momakase hacked the computers and sliced up everything, then have to retreat after losing track of her. Momakase also reads Karmi's fan-fiction and kidnaps her, believing she is Hiro's girlfriend and announces the crime to make Big Hero 6 get her. She takes Karmi to Akuma Island because the Krei Tech facility in it was gonna be demolished. The team gets there but is trapped two-by-two by Momakase and tied up, then put in a special cell created with SecuriTech technology she stole from the facility. She leaves them when the blow-up alarm is activated and escapes via boat, then calls Obake to let him know she succeeded at her job, also questioning why she'd leave Hiro there when Obake had told her he had plans for Hiro, but Obake responds that he will survive if he is smart enough. Momakase is back in "Countdown to Catastrophe" helping Obake in his scheme. After Globby and Noodle Burger Boy steal a briefcase that supposedly contained an energy amplifier from Krei Tech, she slices open the briefcase, but then only see a drawing of Fredzilla. Obake, however, knows that Hiro is working on the real amplifier, so he does not worry. After Hiro completes it, Momakase, along with Globby and Noodle Burger Boy, attack the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology while Obake stole the amplifier. Professor Granville enables the SFIT's Security System Robots to hold back the villains, but Momakase easily destroys all the robots with her katana. They then fight Big Hero 6, but after Obake stole Hiro's amplifier the four villains escape. Hiro ends up captured by Obake thanks to the latter reprogramming Baymax with a chip. When Hiro is taken to the villains' lair, Momakase is slicing sushi. Obake then explains his scheme to Hiro while the other villains were present, but Globby was worried to hear Obake wanted to blow up the city. Hiro is then thrown into a cell after he refused to join Obake and become his student, but Globby breaks him out as he didn't want Obake to destroy San Fransokyo. Momakase tries to stop them, but her slashing is ineffective against Globby's constantly reforming body. She is then adhered to the wall and gagged up with glob. Later, Obake sees her and helps to free her, ordering to bring back Hiro because the boy needed Obake's guidance. Hiro, Fred, and Mini-Max set out to stop Obake's plan after he unleashes his attack on the city, so Momakase instead faces Wasabi once again, who claims he had learned new moves since their last encounter. Still, Momakase cuts off part of his dreads and disables one of his gauntlets until Go Go throws two special discs at her which tied up her hands and feet preventing her to fight. Season 2 By the time of "Seventh Wheel," Momakase has again escaped from jail, but the news of her escape is kept quiet to not alarm the public. Professor Granville has learned of the break from having direct-messaged the warden. Momakase serves dinner for Di Amara (at the time pretending to be Liv Amara), CEO of Sycorax, during which Di asks Momakase to invest in her company, promising to pay handsomely in return, a deal which Momakase accepts. Momakase goes around San Fransokyo stealing white food for a party that is to take place at her old hideout, the "Mystery Chef." After the heists, she goes to Sycorax, where Di injects her with a biochip. At the party, Momakase serves her dinner and pays Di, who in return, activates the biochip implanted into Momakase. When Professor Granville and Big Hero 6 arrive, they engage Momakase in a fight, during which Momakase begins to mutate with her fingernails transforming into graphene claws. Eventually, the team encases Momakase in ice, but shortly after, she breaks out of the ice, having been mutated into a monster, and escapes into the night. Momakase returns in "City of Monsters", having gained control of her new form. She serves as Mr. Sparkles's muscle alongside the mutated Orso Knox against Big Hero 6 over custody of Wendy Wower. Momakase has a rematch with Wasabi and, despite the latter equipped with upgraded weapons, makes short work of him. When Baymax enters Overdrive Mode, Momakase is at first confident of victory, but since Baymax's battery life is longer this time, he proves to be an even match. Baymax does succumb to low power mode, though not before sending Momakase flying with a powerful sword strike, where she is saved and escorted by the Mayoi back to Di. When Di berates the monsters for their failures, Momakase, whose former employer had a similar problem with Big Hero 6, provides her the team leader's identity—Hiro Hamada—and suggests isolating him from the rest right before Di ushers her and the other mutants away due to Karmi's arrival. Momakase then invades the alleys of San Fransokyo. When Honey Lemon appears, Momakase ambushes and starts swiping relentlessly at the heroine who protects herself in a bunny-shaped shield. Honey soon lures Momakase to Night Market Square with Mr. Sparkles, Knox, High Voltage, and Bessie; Momakase uses the opportunity to stab Bessie, thus releasing a large electromagnetic blast that shuts down all of Big Hero 6's armors. A little later, Ned Ludd (who was informed about Bessie by Mini-Max) arrives and successfully tames Bessie into rejoining his side. Momakase then receives a blast from Bessie that deactivates her biochip and reverses her mutation. Upon noticing that she has lost her graphene claws, she slams her fists on the street in frustration. Etymology *'Omakase' - Momakase's name is based on the word. This is a Japanese phrase referring to a type of meal consisting of dishes selected by the chef in a restaurant. Trivia *Momakase can be seen briefly in the series intro for Seasons 1 and 2 in a small hexagon when Hiro expands his hands. *In her mutated form, Momakase bears a resemblance to the Marvel Comics character Lady Deathstrike. Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Mutants